


Picking locks

by Roby_rug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roby_rug/pseuds/Roby_rug
Summary: The dress was laid down on my bed, it was a dark blue dress floor length. It was definitely beautiful I would look amazing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 2





	Picking locks

The past few weeks have been awful. All the days seem to blend together as I wonder this huge castle. Hall after hall, room after room. The only way you can tell them apart is by looking at the art on the walls and the change in lighting. About two weeks ago I was caught sneaking out of my room and the punishment was not light. They cleared my room of anything I could pick a lock with, I have even tried my rings but then they took those away.

Today I started my day no different. I was awoken by my maid Lucy and was dressed in a corset and hoop skirt with a light blue dress. Nothing special but these dresses are the most uncomfortable things you will ever wear. My feet were then crammed into matching shoes with a small 1 inch heel. I just wanted out for one night, and this is we’re my plan comes in. 

Tonight we were having a dinner party, with about 25 people from royal families. When they cleared my room they forgot a few things, I kept a small leather case to the side of my right calf at all times but in the moment it had no knife in it. I just needed to steal a knife at this party put it into its place by my leg and then tonight I can breath fresh air again, but for now I had to go on with my daily tasks. 

I walked down the stairs weaving my way through hallways and doors. Then I was in my favorite room of the castle. It was the library, tall Oak shelves covered in leather binding. Carpets and leather arm chairs scattered around the room. I walked over to my favorite place, nuzzled in the corner was a fire place and a arm chair. I sat down tal GN my feet out of those awful shoes and grabbed a book about the stars. I tried to educate myself, even though I was a women and that was not exactly common. I was smart to say the least, strong too, I have been training for years and could fend for myself. The book I was supposed to be reading was sat closed as I thought about what I would do tonight. I had to get the knife tonight or I would be stuck here for even longer. My thoughts were cut short by Lucy telling me it was time to change into my party dress.

The dress was laid down on my bed, it was a dark blue dress floor length. It was definitely beautiful I would look amazing. Lucy took off the dress I was wearing and stood tightening my corset more. I stood not breathing trying to suck everything in so that this dress would fit. After a while of pulling and tying it was laced. Lucy grabbed the dark dress and slipped it over my shoulders, the fabric was soft and flexible. I would be able to move in it, maybe even run. 

Here I am standing at the bottom of the stairs, hair styled in a fancy braid with my crown styled in it. My dress and shoes, I looked amazing to be honest. I felt amazing too. As the guests arrived I greeted them. They walked around to the ball room


End file.
